Love is Dangerous
by Kitty-kraze
Summary: Sandy returns to Tulsa but her new boyfriend viciously hates her ex. He will do everything and anything, not short of taking a life, to keep his girl from falling in love with Sodapop Curtis again. Soda will have to learn for himself to follow the rules or he will pay the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Love is Dangerous**

**Chapter 1:**_**A/N: **__Hi! There isn't a whole lot of meat to this story but it'll be a few chapters long and I think you're going to like it. __ Please R&R! Thanks so much!_

* * *

On the fifteenth of May, Sodapop Curtis' life was turned upside-down. A dark blue Mustang with Florida tags pulls into the DX needing a full tank of gasoline. Sodapop automatically begins to serve the customers. A dark haired, twenty or so year old man driving leans out the window to speak to the eighteen year old greaser.

"Don't fill it up too much, Grease. This baby doesn't hold too much at one time." He says.

Sodapop nods and notices that the man driving looks like he just stepped out of a high-rise law office in New York City. Riding in the passenger side of the Mustang, a beautiful blonde sits prettily. Soda catches her eye but she quickly looks away from him. He tries to steal another glance of her but he can't and they pull out of the station leaving him dazed and wondering.

"What's up with you?" Steve asks playfully punching Sodapop in the arm.

"I – I think I just saw Sandy." He states dazedly.

"Well if ya did, she must've hypnotized you or somethin'. You look like ya just saw a ghost. Maybe ya oughta sit down for a minute." He suggests.

"Na, I'm fine. I'm fine. Hey don't tell Dare 'bout this alright? I'll tell 'em when I get home."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure buddy." Steve agrees grudgingly.

When Steve drops Sodapop off at the Curtis house, he can hardly drag himself inside. It's near eleven at night but Darry is still in his chair waiting for him.

"Hey little buddy. You okay, Sodapop?" he asks as his little brother's legs shake and begin to collapse on him. "Soda! Hey, hey, it's okay. You're alright. What's goin' on buddy?" Darry asks laying his brother on the floor trying to calm him down. Soda's body shakes as he gasps for air. "C'mon, let's go to bed, sweetie. You're tired, it's late." He scoops Soda up, his body laying limp in his strong brother's arms.

Darry carries Soda into him and Pony's room, laying him down onto the bed. Taking his shoes and shirt off, Darry places a kiss on Pony and Soda's forehead, covering them up and leaving both boys to sleep.

The next morning, Darry notices that Sodapop is quieter and almost disturbed acting. Of course the middle Curtis denies that anything is wrong and walks to work since Steve doesn't have to work today. All day, alone at the DX leaves Sodapop with plenty of time to think about the girl he saw yesterday who he is sure was Sandy. He is surprised that she had a man already, but he guesses that he really shouldn't have been. The day is long and Soda feels like a prisoner in his own mind. A sick, churning feeling in the pit of his stomach leaves him unsettled all day.

'_Something awful is going to happen, just why can't I figure out what it is and stop it?'_ Sodapop asks himself walking home alone close to nine at night.

"Hey Soda." Pony greets, glancing up from his dinner and homework.

"Huh? Oh, hey Pone." He answers walking to the bathroom and jumping into the shower.

Soda skips dinner altogether despite Darry's protests. At eleven fifty, Ponyboy finds his brother limply flopped over the edge of the bed, not moving when his younger brother enters the room.

"Soda, c'mon move over." Pony whines climbing into his side of the bed.

"Huh? Sorry Pone." He mumbles in reply moving over and sliding out of bed.

"Where're you goin'"

"Just to check on the door. I think I heard something outside. I'll be back sweetie." He explains.

Soda stumbles down the hall rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Darry is finally sleeping and a nervous feeling begins to rise in Sodapop again. A movement outside catches Soda's eye. He hesitantly looks out the window before tugging the door open.

"Hello?" Two figures emerge from the blackness of the night but so does something that glints in the glowing light. "Sandy?"

* * *

_**A/N:**__ More chapters coming soon! Please review! Thank!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**_** A/N: **__Hi again! I don't know how long this book will be but it will probably be at least five chapters. Please R&R! Thank you!_

* * *

Sodapop's POV:

"Sandy?" I ask, peering at her slender figure and blonde hair emerging through the blackness.

"Hi Sodapop." She purrs, slinking up next to me.

Her boyfriend does not come forward. She paws delicately at my chest, her hands lingering over my heart. That's when I realize that I don't have a shirt on, and only a pair of thin flannel pajama pants on. Her thin body sidles up to mine, becoming very intimate and sensual with me.

"Hey," I whisper in her long blonde hair.

"I missed you." She says softly.

Her luscious lips are suddenly being pressed against my cheek, my neck, my chest. My testosterone is raging and I can't keep my hands off of my ex. I wrap my arms around her, fingers fly across my chest and deep into my pants, working their way under the waistband of my boxers. My hands brush against her face, her beautiful lovely face, kissing her vigorously like there is no tomorrow. I forgot that she had a boyfriend that is still standing by his car, watching us make out with each other.

A pair of rough hands grab my arms, yanking me backwards. "Alright, that's enough grease." He growls.

I yelp in surprise, not wanting to be separated from my Sandy again. Sandy seems just as surprised as I am. A deep shiver of coldness runs through my spinal cord despite the warm night spring air. Her boyfriend's fist has a pleasant meet-and-greet with my stomach.

"Ughhh." I grunt.

I feel like I'm going to vomit as he keeps shoving punches his into my abdomen. As the beating swell, he begins to repeatedly knee me in the groin. I'm about to pass out when I hear that angelic voice of justice.

"Jack! Stop! Please, baby! You've beat him long enough!" she cries out.

This 'Jack' fellow, who is certainly a jackass, drops me onto the ground. I can barely move. Sandy helplessly watches me struggle to roll onto my knees which I hope will save my lower half from any more physical abuse before she runs over to me, flinging herself on me crying and apologizing.

"Shhh baby, it's okay. I'm – okay." I murmur, holding my little Sandy close to my chest which is now glistening from her tears.

"Sandy, get over here." Jack growls.

My baby doesn't move but curls further into me, shaking a bit as her boyfriend approaches us. I am still so very sore and pain erupts all over again when her hand lightly brushes across my stomach. She apologizes when I gasp and pale. This Jack very roughly hauls her to her feet and I tell him off. He punches me in the jaw, wrestles me to the ground and starts beating my head into the ground. Suddenly, everything turns black.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for reading this chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger! __ Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**_** A/N:**__ Hi again! Alright, I've been receiving quite a few questions and they will be answered in this chapter. __ Please enjoy and please, please, review! Thanks so much! _

* * *

Third Person POV: {btw }

Darry wakes up early like usual. At five-thirty, the sun has yet to rise, but it will soon. He opens the front door to retrieve the newspaper and as he turns to walk back into the house, a dark shape in the front yard catches his eye.

'_Ah, it's just some kid that passed out from drinking too much.'_ Darry tries to tell himself. _'What if it's Steve or Two-Bit? I couldn't ever forgive myself if they were hurt and I just ignored them.'_ He sighs and takes the porch steps down three at a time, walking cautiously over to the shape.

In the dark, his eyes make out the shape of a body lying face down as he crouches down next to it.

"Oh God." He mutters as he makes out his younger brother's hair. "Soda? Sodapop!" Darry scream as he rolls his brother onto his back.

Even in the darkness of morning, he sees the bruising on Soda's face and chest and as the sun is beginning to rise, he also spots the lipstick. He holds his little brother in the yard and he starts to come around.

"God Soda, did you try to pick up some chick that had a boyfriend and he beat you up afterwards? What have I told you boy? You have to pick up the ones you know are single, or at least the ones that have wimpy boyfriends, baby. Obviously you picked the wrong girl sweet pea."

"It was Sandy. She came back." Soda struggles to get out. "Boyfriend, Jack with her. She – she just sort of flung her beautiful self on me. What was I supposed to do? Let that jackass drag her away from me again? Oh, Darry I love her."

Darrel sighs. "Baby, I know you do. But she's taken right now. Yeah, he might be a jerk but until they break it off, you have to back off." He states stroking Soda's hair. "I know it's hard to let them slip away from you again, but for your and her safety, you have to. If he beat you up like this, there's no telling what he'd do to her and I know you don't want that to happen. If she wants to be with you, she'll break it off with this Jack character and come back to you."

Soda sniffles. "I don't want to wait."

"I know. C'mon, let's get you inside baby. You are _not_ going to work today. You look terrible and you're going to feel it real soon." His older brother says, scooping him up and laying him on the couch, bringing a few frozen pea bags to put on his bruises.

He eats a small breakfast before falling asleep. When Ponyboy wakes up and gets ready for school, Darry has to quietly explain what happened to his brother before he had a panic attack. Poor Pone still broke into tears, exclaiming that it was his fault that Soda was so badly beaten and that he should've checked on him. Finally, Two-Bit and Steve come to take Ponyboy to school. Steve insists that he stays with Sodapop so that the Curtis household will only be one paycheck short instead of two.

All through school, Two-Bit and Pony worry about Sodapop and make schemes about how they can nail this Jack guy and beat the crap out of him. Darry has trouble concentrating at work and hammers a nail into the skin on the side of his thumb. He calls home about forty-five times during the length of his work day. Back at home during dinner, Soda is quieter than normal and everyone is thinking about how they can break bad on Sandy's boyfriend, though Darry just wants Soda to leave the girl and her boyfriend alone until things are through with them.

"ENOUGH! THAT'S ENOUGH! STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO ABOUT SANDY'S BOYFRIEND! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" He screams, flipping his chair over since he stood so quickly. He stops at the front door. "LEAVE US ALONE!" and he runs out of the house and down the street into the blackness of night.

He runs through the back streets, secretly hoping to find a dark blue Mustang but also praying he doesn't. Near the outskirts of town, on the Greaser side, Soda hears yelling and spots a dark coloured Mustang in front of the fancy house. A female figure stomps out of the house and onto the sidewalk yelling something to someone inside the house. Soda freezes as the woman is quickly walking away from him but had not seen him. His heart skips a beat.

'_Sandy.'_ He thinks unable to control the rising urge to hold her in his arms again, to feel her warm skin against his, curled up under the blanket on her sofa.

He trots down the street, staying a safe distance behind her, building up the courage to talk to her again after last night. Near a dark, dimly lit alley, Sandy pauses, unsure of whether to walk down it or keep going straight. Soda sees his opportunity and grabs it. He begins to jog, looking to the left towards the main street. Just before he would run smack into Sandy he turns his head forward and "tries" to stop himself. Ever-so-slightly, he bumps into her left shoulder and gasps sharply as her body brushes against his bruised ribs.

"Oh sorry. I must not have been looking ahead of myse- Sandy?" he asks.

"Sodapop, I'm sorry, I – I should've heard you behind. I wasn't attention either." She apologizes, smiling. Time freezes as their eyes lock. A minute flies by before she breaks the magical moment. "Last night," she starts. "I am so sorry. I tried to stop him. I really Soda. You aren't hurt too badly are you? I just feel awful." She says pawing at the middle Curtis' chest lightly.

Soda takes her left hand in his own and wraps his right one around her waist, laying his head down gently on her left shoulder. "I've never been better." He whispers, kissing her neck softly.

He guides her from behind, into the alley where a mostly shattered street lamp shines dimly at the end. They sit next to each other, leaned up against the warm brick wall of the building behind them. Soda's arm is wrapped around her shoulders, kissing her cheek as she snuggles into him. They begin to chat quietly about their new lives. Halfway in the middle of her sentence, telling Soda what Florida was like she stops.

"Sodapop, I have to tell you something."

"Sure." He smiles gently at her.

"The baby girl I was pregnant with is Jack's child. I gave her up for adoption. He's been awful mad at me ever since and I didn't even tell him that she was his. He just wanted to be a father but I wouldn't want him to be since he's so mean. I hate him."

Soda sighs, emotion thick in his tone. _He _wanted to have the child. _He _wanted to be the father. Even though he knew that would be nearly impossible since he and Sandy had only partial sex once.

"Why don't you just leave him?"

"Oh, Soda I wish I could but he knows where I live and who my parents are and most importantly, he knows where you live. He's dangerous and he'll kill someone if I break up with him."

"Does he hurt you?"

"Sometimes he'll hit me if he's drunk or just real mad with me. I miss being with you, Soda. Take me away from him." She pleads.

"Don't worry, I will. I promise." Soda answers.

"I love you, Sodapop." Sandy whispers, turning her head to kiss his lips.

Soda's arms wrap around her as she strokes his face and he kisses her neck and mouth. Their fingers are flying over each other in an instinctual manner. They have no control other than to let go. It continues for minutes, five, ten, fifteen, twenty. Hands, legs, bodies and tongues intertwine with the other's. Soda open his eyes to find himself once again shirtless laying on the alley road, Sandy on top of him. Both of them are breathing heavily and giggle at each other. She rolls onto the ground beside Soda, hands still entwined, as they curl into each other. Kissing the other into sleep while the night slips away into morning and in that dim, brick alleyway, a new life is born.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thank you for reading this chapter! Please review! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**_** A/N:**__ Hi again! This chapter's going to be a little short and there won't be too many more chapters before this story will be coming to a conclusion. Please enjoy, read and review! Thank you!_

* * *

Soda's POV:

Ugh, I hate morning. I just woke up on the pavement, still intertwined with Sandy's soft, warm body. The sun is just beginning to rise over the buildings and Sandy is starting to wake.

"Sodapop," she mumbles.

"Shhh." I begin to gently kiss her mouth and lick her neck.

She kisses my bare chest while slowly tugging her underwear up to their designated position. I place my hand over hers before she is finished and we begin a whole new round of touching, kissing and licking each other in intimate and sexual places. Oh I love her so much.

* * *

Darry's POV:

"Where the hell is he?" I mutter walking out of my bedroom.

I haven't seen Sodapop since he ran off last night. I hope he's alright. I went out looking for him, but I didn't find him anywhere. I know he loves Sandy but right now, he has to stay away from her especially because of her crazy boyfriend.

"Darry," Ponyboy starts, walking into the kitchen. "Where's Soda?"

"I don't know. I haven't been able to find him. I sure hope he's not with Sandy, her boyfriend is going to tear him apart."

"We've gotta find him, Dare. What if he-he-he kills Soda?" Pone whispers.

"Let's pray that that doesn't happen, okay kiddo? I'm sure we'll find him or he'll come back soon." I say ruffling my youngest brother's hair and fixing him breakfast.

Steve comes over later along with Two-Bit, both of them demanding to find Soda immediately at seven in the morning.

"Look, can we give it until noon before we go absolutely insane?" I ask I the middle of the yelling match.

"What?! Uh, fine. But at 12:01 I'm goin' out to find him myself with, or without you." Steve growls sourly.

"Alright, alright." I agree.

We try to keep busy, doing dishes, dusting, vacuuming, and laundry. We're all anxious and at eleven fifteen, I hear a door knob opening quietly and I glance out of the bedroom window, but I don't see a car. I hear Steve yelp, half angry, half relieved and I run out to the living room where I see Sodapop slowly walking, shirt in his hand, with a stupid smile plastered on his face. His pants are down much lower than anyone should wear them and his boxers can be seen.

"Where the hell have you been boy?" I demand coldly. He doesn't answer and keeps walking to his room. I grab his arm and the back of his neck, pulling him backwards. "Are you high?"

"No, Darry, I'm not high. I just had the best night of my life by the way and you're not going to ruin it." He states pushing past me, walking into his room.

"Sodapop! Come here, right now!" I yell but he slams the door in my face. "Sodapop Patrick Curtis." I growl murderously. "Open that door right now."

"No." he rebukes calmly from the other side.

I huff and curse under my breath at him before giving up for now and walking back into the living room where Steve is madder than a hornet and Ponyboy is crying.

* * *

Sodapop's POV:

Wow, what a night. I think I'm high just off of Sandy's love. I strip and lie down, hoping to relive the moment. I soon fall asleep again, slipping away into the blackness.

Days pass, I stay in my bedroom. Ponyboy is sleeping with Darry and I know he's having nightmares again. I hear him screaming sometimes before I leave. Near midnight, I grab food from the fridge to eat for the next few days. Every night I slip out with Sandy and we go to one of my hideouts and make love to each other. I love her so, so, so much. Her jackass of a boyfriend has been giving us a little bit of trouble.

Tonight, I ease my window open at midnight, climb out and shut the window, but not completely, I need to be able to get back in later this morning. I haven't worked at the DX in weeks. I'm probably fired but who cares, I'm with the one women I love with my entire soul. None of it matters, I'm with Sandy now and she loves me.

I see my beautiful girlfriend standing under the street lamp we agreed to meet. She stands rubbing her arm and jumps slightly when I touch her shoulder.

"Hey, It's okay, Sandy. It's just me baby." I say, gently kissing her neck and mouth.

She smiles nervously. "I – I know."

I take her arm and she gasps sharply. "Sandy, baby did I hurt you?"

"Oh, no, there's just – a bruise there, that's all."

"There's a bruise on your cheek too, sweetie. Did you get into an accident? Oh my god. Did that son of a b**** hit you?! Sandy? Did he?"

"Uh, um, well, just a little bit. It might've been an accident."

"Have you ended it yet?" I ask.

"No, not yet." She paws at my chest, beginning to tug my pants and boxers down. As my arms wrap around her waist, she slips out of her blouse. I smile widely, pressing her against the alley wall, kissing her from her lips all the way down. "Sodapop," she says softly, lifting my head.

"Mmnnm." I answer my mouth still buried in her soft, intimate skin.

"I think I'm pregnant."

My head shoots up, my eyes locking with hers, panicking for a minute. _'It has to be mine, right?'_ I ask myself before I calm down and smile. "I love you." I loosely hold her hand and pull a ring out of my pocket. "Sandy, will you marry me?"

* * *

_**A/N:**__ A bit of a cliff-hanger. Sorry. Well not really. ;P! Thanks for reading! Please review! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**_**A/N:**__ Hi again! This is going to be like a really short chapter and I'm really sorry! This story is actually close to its finally so there won't be too many chapters left! :/. I hope you enjoy! Please R&R! Thanks!_

* * *

Sodapop's POV:

"Will you, Sandy?" I ask again.

Her mouth open but no words come out. I take the opportunity to kiss her briefly.

"Oh, Soda, you know, you know I can't, baby. Jack, Jack would – would do something awful to you or me or the baby, he doesn't know yet but if he finds out,"

"He's not going to find out." I interrupt. "I promise. I'm going to get you away from him, no matter what."

She kisses my chest for a few minutes before glancing back up at me. "Okay. I love you." She murmurs.

I stroke her long blonde and nuzzle her breasts lovingly. She sighs and giggles, returning the gesture in a similar manner. "I love you more." I answer, caressing her cheek.

We sit for an hour or so, laughing and talking and just spending time with each other. When I'm about to leave my princess, we hear a loud scuffle at the beginning of the alley. I stand immediately, protecting Sandy from any harm and I make out Jack stumbling towards us. He's holding a beer bottle and I can tell this might not turn out the greatest.

"Sandy, what the hell are you doing with that b******? Get over her, girl." He growls.

"No," I state firmly. "She doesn't have to do anything that she doesn't want to."

"Who said she don't want to come with me SOB? Come on, baby. Get away from that creep."

"He's not a creep, Jack." She says softly.

"Oh that's bull, come here. Now." He demands.

"No. She's not going anywhere with you. She's my girlfriend."

"We'll see about that. I'm going to offer you somethin' punk. We rumble. You an' me. Nobody else, no audience either. Two nights from now, in the big lot right behind this building. We fight to the death or until someone runs. The winner gets Sandy. The loser has to leave town and never come back. Understand?" he growls.

My mouth purses into a straight, determined line. "Challenge accepted. No one sees Sandy until the rumble. No jazz either."

He nods curtly. "Sandy has to be there too."

I nod as well as Sandy. "You're on."

We shake on it and we both leave. Sandy stands there, looking a bit confused about what just happened and how she got involved in it. She'll be okay for now, but I can't lose this rumble and nobody'll be there to back me up. I have two days to train for the fight of my life.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thanks so much for reading! Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**_**A/N:**__ Hi again! I'm going to be finishing this story up in the next chapter or so, so I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and please review! _

* * *

Sodapop's POV:

I hurry home before the sun rises and I have some serious business to attend to. I slink into my bedroom and then when morning comes, I go and talk to Darry. I tell him everything, I have to. I can't keep it from him any longer, especially now since my life might be on the line. He yells at me for a while, but we both end up crying by the end. He does understand and he says he loves me, no matter what stupid thing I do. I talk to Ponyboy as well.

For all of today and tomorrow, I train for the big fight. Finally, the night of the rumble arrives. Darry, Pony and the rest of the gang drop me off about a block away from the designated grounds. I walk the rest of the way. I'm nervous but excited. I see Jack walking towards me and Sandy standing against a wall, waiting for us.

We "greet" each other with some not-so-friendly name calling before beginning to circle each other. I stay calm, even as Jack throws the first punch. I hear Sandy gasp, but I don't pay any attention to it. I focus on my moves and slowly beat my opponent down. Ten minutes pass, twenty minutes, and finally after we're all bloody, sweaty, bruised and tired, I throw one last punch. It hit his stomach for about the hundredth time.

"Ughh," Jack grunts and slips to the pavement.

He glares at me before hauling himself to his feet and taking off down the alley. "Take her, dirt like you deserves to be with dirt like her." He growls.

I run to Sandy and scoop her up. We both squeal with joy and kiss each other.

"We did it, baby." I whisper in her ear.

"Yes, we did and yes, I will marry you."

I break into a huge smile and kiss her all over again. "I love you."

We stay there for a few minutes, but then she remembers that I was just in a major solo rumble and I need to be cleaned up a bit. Blood is smeared on my cheek and forehead from some cuts, and I'm really sore, but overall, it was pretty good. I'm quite proud of myself. I wrap my arm around Sandy's back and we walk home, laughing at each other. Opening the door of my house, I walk my fiancé inside.

"Guys, this is my fiancé, Sandy." I slip the ring on her finger and we kiss again.

* * *

_**A/N: **__One more chpt left to go! Please review! And thanks again!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:** _** A/N:**__ Hi again! This is the final chapter :/ so thank you so much for reading and please review!_

* * *

Soda's POV:

Oh my beautiful Sandy. The gang congratulates us but I can tell Darry is a little shocked, not to mention Pone and Steve. But hey, I'm eighteen. Technically, I can do anything I want in the eyes of the law. Well, like drinking and smoking are off the list but the cops don't really care. Sandy and I are so happy together. In three months, we're getting married! I am _sooo_ excited! It's only going to be a small wedding, we can't really afford anything lavish, but it's going to be fantastic. Sandy and I are looking at apartments and rental homes to stay in and we talk about _everything_. The gang has wrapped their head around the idea that I'm getting married but we haven't told them that Sandy's pregnant. We're going to wait for the wedding day to tell them that. We actually find a decent house for rent that's not too far from ours and we place a deposit on it. I rent a tuxedo and Sandy finds an inexpensive but absolutely beautiful dress.

The big day is finally here. I stand at the start of the aisle, my stomach flipping, but then I see my bride-to-be and unborn child and I know everything's going to be just fine.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Short I know, but I hope you liked it alright! Thank you for reading and please review!_


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue:** _**A/N:**__ Alright, sorry, I lied to you. This is the last chapter. It had been brought to my attention that I did indeed forget a rather important part in this story and I will hence complete it promptly. I therefore apologize for the inconvenience and confusion. Here it is, the final chapter._

* * *

Seven Months Later

Sodapop's POV:

I sit nervously in the waiting room while my wife is in labor. I had been sitting with her for the past eight hours and things are coming to a draw and she asked me to leave for a moment. A nurse hurries out and beckons me to follow her quickly. I hear Sandy screaming for a moment and then see our little girl emerging. After a few more minutes, the nurse hands our child to my wife.

"Wh-what are we going to name her?" I ask, cradling the small infant.

"Quinn, if that's alright with you."

"It absolutely is. I think Quinn is a lovely name. She's beautiful." I say in awe.

I kiss Sandy's lips and hug her, careful not to squish Quinn. My brothers should be here soon to see us, we live quite far away now. I took a job up in Connecticut and there we found an apartment. We've seen Darry and Pone a few times, but they promised they'll be here for this and I trust that they will.

"I love you." I murmur to my wife.

She smiles and kisses me _and_ our little girl. This is a new life indeed and I can't wait to see where it takes us.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ That's all. Thank you for reading and please review! Thanks again!_


End file.
